


Love in a Hopeless Place

by stephaneeneenee, zacklover24



Series: Gigi and Liliac [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghouls, Love, Romance, Vampires, Withdrawal, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaneeneenee/pseuds/stephaneeneenee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcribed Roleplay from tumblr.</p>
<p>Gigi and Liliac stumble their way through their budding relationship.  As they learn from each other, and work their way through their pasts, they manage to find love in the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> Liliac belongs to zacklover24, and Gigi is mine :D 
> 
> Takes place in the Boston Commonwealth.

“Why the fuck did I not bring all my stuff the first time?” Gigi asked herself out loud as she tried to navigate through the throngs of Gunners that littered Quincy. She knew coming back would be dangerous, but she needed her stuff. Of course she had to of lived on the farthest corner, and getting there required going through the Gunners. They, unlike most of the Raiders, would not let her talk her way through them. She had to do it the hard way.

 

Gigi had made it to the house after an hour of careful sneaking and shooting. She could feel the prickle of a radstorm in the air. She knew something else was off. She rooted through the house, only to find nothing.  _ Not a goddamn thing left. _ Tears welled in her eyes as she stumbled out of the dilapidated building. Cracks of eerily green lightning broke across the sky as she roamed through Quincy, at this point not caring if she lived or died.  _ Everything is gone. _ She felt hollow. It had taken her years to gather that many dresses and pieces of lacy lingerie. She had actively searched for them, trying her damnedest to feel as prewar as she could.

 

She was halfway across the town when a gunshot breaking through the silence brought her back to reality. She couldn’t see anything in the haze the storm brought. A searing pain ripped through her side.

 

“FUCK!” Gigi let out in surprise. A shaking hand went to the source of the pain and she lifted it back to her face.

 

A small scream escaped her at the blood on her hand. Her other hand came up to cover her mouth as she tried to breathe through the realization that she had been shot. She could handle the blood, but the pain and thought that someone finally caught her twisted her gut.  _ This day is just not going as planned, is it? _ She looked around quickly finding a house not to far to her right. She took off, moving as quickly as she could though the green haze and stinging in her side. She pulled the door several times, but it wouldn’t give way. She slid into a rusty patio chair that sat forgotten on the patio. Her face was soaked in tears, the rest of her in blood and irradiated rain. A shiver went through her body. She couldn’t tell if it was from the pain, the blood loss, or the soon coming withdrawal.

 

She slumped further trying to make herself small as possible. She pulled her soaked cigarettes out of the pocket of her trench coat. She set one between her lips, and fumbled with the lighter. It faintly flickered to life and she lit the damp cigarette. She could feel herself losing consciousness with every drag. As the minutes ticked by, she could feel her blood pooling beside her.  _ This is it, I’m finally dying.  _ She heard muffled, lithe footsteps on the wood stairs of the patio she sat on. She absently waved the bloody hand at the sound.  _ Life is awfully strange today. _ She felt gentle hands asses her as she tried to keep her brain from blacking out. Her ocean blue eyes cracked open and locked with bright yellow ones.

 

“Hi,” she croaked out as she lost the consciousness she had been fighting to keep.

* * *

  
  


“So Starling, we have a long list this time,” Liliac muttered to the small female radlion at his side. Starling let out a roar and pawed at the ground as he casted his yellow eyes up at the sky. A radstorm was rolling in. “Well fuck. We better hurry our asses up.” Starling pawed at the ground again while nudging him forward.  

 

“I’ll make it fast. All we need to get is, rum, gin, vodka, whiskey, sweet and sour mix, tequila, blue curacao liqueur, and soda.” Liliac told the lion. Starling gave him a bored look and went off to find the items just listed.

 

“Seems to be a lot of Gunners out today,” he commented shooting one through the head. Starling let out a growl as she ripped out a man’s throat. The worked their way around the gang efficiently. The radstorm was in full sling by the time Liliac collected the last of the items and then some. Starling stopped and smelled the air, and went off after something.

 

“Starling,” Liliac called after the cat. He shouldn’t have been shocked, she was a wild animal after all. He chased after the lion stopping when he caught up with her. Starling had found a petite female ghoul. She was sitting in an old rusted patio chair with a dead cigarette on the old wood next to her. 

A very beautiful female ghoul at that. Liliac swallowed hard. She had waist length chocolate brown hair with wave and curls, and dressed in a blue sequin dress. She had a black trench coat draped over her. Something was wrong the woman. Her hand was clenched to her side, and the smell of blood was heavy in the air. Liliac approached slowly. She waved a hand absently, her breath coming in short bursts.

 

“Shit,” Liliac swears. He gently assessed where her hand laid. A bullet had lunged itself in her side. She cracked her eyes. He stood there, stunned and speechless at their ocean blue color.

 

“Hi.” She croaked out before falling unconsciousness.

 

“Fucking raiders.” He dropped his bag. He ripped off his shirt and very carefully bound her wound. He picked her up, cradling her close. She was light, he noticed. A little too light, but that was a topic for another time.

 

“Come on, Starling.” Liliac orders the radlion as he ran back to the Atom Cats. Starling let out roar, and chased after him. Despite the storm raging worse than any storm he had seen, they made it back to the garage in record time. 

 

“ZEKE! ROWDY!” Liliac called to two of the members. 

 

“Liliac? Holy shit. Bring her in!” Rowdy yelled, keeping the door open for the ghoul as he ran in with the lion hot on his heels. Liliac gently set the woman down on the bed.

 

“Who is she?” Rowdy questioned fetching the first aid kit. Liliac started to undress the woman, but then stopped.

 

“Not a fuckin’ clue. I found her while I was out,” he explained. His hands hovered over the woman in question. 

 

“Somethin’ wrong?” Rowdy asked. She tried to ignore the lion in the room with the bag in its mouth.

 

“I umm… Don’t umm... Think,” Liliac stammered, blushing. Rowdy let out a sigh and pushed him out of the way.

 

“Go tell Zeke what’s going on and get the lion out of here,” Rowdy barked as she got to work on the new arrival.

 

“Got it.” Liliac blushed brighter as he petted the lion’s head.

 

He got Starling out and took his bag back before going to Zeke. He explained what happened to the group that sat at the bar.

 

“Those assholes,” Blue Jay hissed.

 

“I know Jay. Rowdy working on her now,” Liliac told them as he putting the bottles away. He couldn’t get the woman’s eyes out of his head. They were stunning, clear blue and desperate. He was hoping she would make out alright.

* * *

  
  


The vague rustle of movement under her. The distant sound of voices. Then black again.

 

_ “Amazing grace, _

_ How sweet the sound, _

_ That saved a wretch like me...” _

 

_ A soft voice sang, almost a whisper. The sensation of her hand shaking someone. _

 

_ “Mom?” A small voice said out loud. The feel of a soft hand, quickly growing cold in her own. _

_ “Mom?!” The voice had an edge of panic, slightly louder than the first time. _

 

_ Her breath quickened, stomach churning with nausea. The smell of alcohol and piss permeated the room. The sound of bottles breaking, and screams. The cold, stiff hand in hers. _

 

Gigi bolted up. A searing pain in her side made her gasp out loud. Her head swam, and her stomach lurched. She looked around with wide, distressed eyes. A woman with dark hair entered the room, and started speaking. Gigi shook her head.

 

“Bucket,” she groaned. The other woman looked at her like she was crazy, but by the look on her face knew what Gigi had meant. She left and returned almost as quickly with the yellow enamel bucket. As soon as it had hit the ground, Gigi was bent over the edge of the bed she was on. She retched up everything she had ate recently, which wasn’t much. The bile burned her throat, and had her struggling to catch her breath.

 

“You gonna be alright there, jack?” The other woman asked handing her a can of water. Gigi drank down several large gulps as she sent her a quick nod. She flopped back into the mattress throwing an arm over her eyes, and let out a groan. Between being in pain, her raging headache, and the turning on her stomach, she just wanted to sleep. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. She really didn’t care. She lifted her arm slightly, cracking an eye of the other woman.

 

“Where am I?” Gigi’s voice broke as she spoke.

 

“Welcome to Atom Cat’s Garage, kitty cat! Name’s Rowdy. I work on the power armor ‘round here,” Rowdy explained. Gigi’s brows furrowed.

 

“I’ve heard of you guys. How did I get here?” She spoke in barely a whisper. She lowered her arm and closed her eyes again.

 

“One of our guys found you over in Quincy and brought you in. You were in bad shape,” the other woman smiled at her gently even though she knew Gigi wasn’t paying attention. “What’s your name, doll?”

 

“Gigi,” she replied as a shiver ran through her.  _ Quincy.  _ The thought of yellow eyes popped into her mind’s eye. She tried to shake them from her head and focus on finding out what happened, but they wouldn’t leave. She felt her fingertips tremble on her temple where they rested. She needed something, anything to take the edge off. It had been a few days since her last high and clearly hours since her last cigarette. “You got any cigarettes?”

 

Rowdy felt her pockets and handed one out to Gigi, “Here, need a light?”

 

Gigi sat up wearily resting herself on her elbow as she reached for the cigarette, “Yeah, thanks.” She mumbled from behind where it rested between her lips. Rowdy reached over and flipped a lighter. Gigi took a long hit, letting the smoke pool in her lungs. She let it out slowly as she laid back down.

 

“I’m going to go over to the garage. I’ll send Li in to watch over ya. See ya around, jack.” Rowdy stood up and turned to leave. Gigi took another drag off the cigarette, and put it out. She rolled on to her uninjured side. She let out a small pained sigh as she draped her arm over her eyes again trying to escape the light in the room.

 

Her thoughts darted between the nightmare that woke her and those yellow eyes. She hadn’t thought about her mother’s death in years, yet here, while passed out with a gunshot wound, there it was. She started humming the tune of the song in her dream.

 

She heard soft footsteps come to a stop right outside the room. She stopped humming and squinted from under her arm shield to see who was there. A small man stood in the doorway. He was skinny, but with slight muscles as far as she could tell. He didn’t look much taller than she was. She focused on his face, when golden irises met her own blue ones. A small gasp escaped her.

 

“You,... you brought me here?” She asked softly. She sat up a bit letting her arm fall from her face. Her stomach twisted again.  _ Oh no. Not now. You are NOT going to get sick in front of him. _ She grimaced as she bent over the edge and vomited again.

* * *

  
  


Liliac blanched as the young woman vomited over the side of the bed. He wasn’t sure if he should call Rowdy or Blue Jay. So, he waited till she was done, and came over with a bottle of water.

 

“Take it easy.” He tells her looking for a mop. One rested in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and started to clean up the vomit.

 

“W-w-who are you?” The woman stammered watching him with tired eyes.

 

“Liliac Laş, at your service. Atom Cat’s bartender.” Liliac introduced bowing slightly to the woman.

 

“Gigi Harrison.” Gigi states.

 

“It is nice to meet you.” Liliac told her as he finished cleaning the mess she had made. “Hmm, are you hungry?” Gigi stared blankly at him. He hated it this part of meeting new people. “It’s the eyes isn’t it? Well to quote, F. Scott Fitzgerald’s,  _ The Great Gatsby _ ‘Reserving judgments is a matter of infinite hope.’” Her eyes didn’t move from where they rested on his face. “Why don’t I get you a bowl of soup.” Liliac sighed leaving the woman.

 

Liliac was mentally beating himself up. Why did he have quote  _ The Great Gatsby _ ?  It was clear that she didn’t know the book, not many did in this day and age. But still, he was an idiot. He arrived shortly to talk with Blue Jay, who said the soup wasn’t ready yet. He said his thanks and left to put in his jewelry.

 

Liliac mused that maybe he should try again, but what? His mind raced as he put in his silver snake ear cuff, his silver dragon ear cuff, and his silver sapphire stud earrings. Then it hit him.  _ Of course she would like this. _ He scooped up a box, and left the room. As he walked back to where the woman was, he saw a cracked bowl of steaming soup waiting for him. With a smile he put the box, soup, and a bottle of whiskey on a tray and went back to Gigi.

 

“I have arrived.” He announced as he walked into the room.

 

“I can see that.” Gigi giggled at him.

 

“I have brought you a bowl of blue jay famous mole rat soup, and a bottle of-”

 

“Is that whiskey?” Gigi gasps seeing the bottle of amber liquid on the tray.

 

“Yes, it is, and two shot glasses.” Liliac winks setting the tray down and handing the young woman the food. Gigi took the bowl. She watched him intently as he placed the bottle on the table, and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

 

She noticed in his lap was a medium sized, rectangular box. The box looked to be out of redwood with bats, wolves, lions, and sheep carved into the top. The hinges had seen better days.  Gigi was about to ask, but Liliac let out a whoop and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was stunning, hanging from a gold chain was pear shaped ruby with three diamonds above it.

 

“A lovely woman such as yourself should have something just as lovely.” Liliac told Gigi as he put the necklace down next to the whiskey.

 

“I-I-I can’t take that.” Gigi stated watching as the diamonds seemed to shine in the light. 

 

Lilac waved his hand, “Nonsense, it was just collecting dust in this old box.” Liliac told her smiling.

 


End file.
